


【谦笔/荣在/猪尔】偷情 1

by TinnyVvi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnyVvi/pseuds/TinnyVvi
Summary: 提前声明：没什么三观，毕竟双向出轨。车是要开的，人是要搞的。





	【谦笔/荣在/猪尔】偷情 1

有的时候林在范会想，其实如果把时间往回倒，该发生的事也都还是会发生，他也还是会一步一步向着那条岔路大踏步的走，他自然害怕别人的指指点点，他觉得这个世界上没有人能做到不在意别人的蜚语流言安心度日，怕但却依然沉溺于诱惑，因为心的走向他实在是把控不住。

他一度以为自己爱着一个人爱得纯粹，却没料到半路蹦出个混蛋。他更是一度觉得自己是个好人，最后现实却告诉他，他实在是坏的彻底。

要不他学学无间道，因为他确实也算是没得选择，现在他当然也想做个好人。

只不过，他就是不后悔，一点都不。

。

“起床啦，今天开学第一天，我看看是哪个不务正业的老师七点了还赖在被窝里！”

轻轻的声音带着温热的气息传进了依然闭着眼睛不问世事的人的耳朵里，大概是气息喷进了耳朵，弄的人痒痒的动了动，夹着浓浓的倦意开了口：“你再让我睡一会儿嘛，唔...”

这个突如其来的早安吻可是一点儿不温柔，堵的人头昏脑胀不说，连口腔都被顶开舌尖被绕住都无暇顾及，抬起手想推开压在身上的重量却被锢的更紧，作恶的人丝毫没有停下来的迹象，手指灵活的顺着衣摆钻了进去，贴着皮肤一寸一寸的抚摸着往上爬，终于是被“啪”的一声，把手打掉了。

“朴珍荣，你上辈子是大尾巴狼吗？”

“很疼诶，醒了吧，赶紧起床吃早餐出门。”朴珍荣一边揉着手背一边下床从衣柜里翻箱倒柜的找衣服。

林在范是满心怨念又一个字也说不出来，真的是可恨！可气！

他和朴珍荣在一起已经有三年了，不长不短，但感情倒是热烈浓厚，其实同性的小情侣总是比异性的小情侣情感坚定也更玩儿的开。

对于自己是gay这件事，林在范倒是没什么情感起伏，毕竟性向这种事天生注定，他可是向来不信什么我命由我不由天。但对于自己被压的这件事，林在范还是小小的挣扎过，但力气没朴珍荣的大挣巴不过，后来才知道朴珍荣背着他偷偷举铁，所以也就认命了。

朴珍荣这个人反差极大，看着斯斯文文的甚至还有点儿书生气，偏偏在夜店混的风生水起，他曾经一度觉得他们俩的职业干反了。毕竟他看着比自己更像个老师，但是事实上的朴珍荣不但切开是黑的，而且活脱脱一大尾巴狼，斯文败类就应该去找他做代言人！

“你今天穿什么啊，你不能穿的太好看，不然学校里那些毛头小子又该看你了！那我可能得气死！”

这该死的占有欲让林在范欢喜的打紧，他渴望被需要，各种各样的方式都行。

“要看也是小姑娘看我啊，你以为人人都像你啊！色胚一个！”

“我管他是小姑娘还是小男生，”朴珍荣把找出来的衣服扔到林在范身上，摆出一副生气的表情，“反正看你，就不行，我不让！”

“切，那天天晚上在酒吧还那么多人看你了，还勾引你还摸你呢，我才应该生气，我都应该打人！”林在范的白眼都快翻到天上去了。

“我那是工作需要。”朴珍荣一边说一边把早餐一件一件摆到桌子上。

“我也是工作需要，我可是一名光荣的人民教师，比夜店调酒师听着正面形象多了。”林在范顺手塞了点吃的，喝了杯牛奶背上包就准备出门了。

“诶诶诶，你等我换个衣服，开车送你。”朴珍荣的手揽住了林在范的腰把人勾了回来，挂上一抹坏笑，把头埋进了林在范的脖颈慢慢舔舐着。

“那你倒是快点儿啊，呀你干嘛，喂...嗯唔...你住手...唔...嗯...”

朴珍荣的手贴着林在范的皮肤用了点儿力的摩挲着，借着力把人压在了墙上，吻也从脖颈慢慢移开贴上了有些微张的唇。朴珍荣就一直觉得林在范的嘴唇是甜的，怎么尝都尝不够，咬起软软的下唇听到怀里的人一声轻哼。手指爬上了胸前的红点，一圈圈的打转，轻轻的按压，另一只手覆上了腰侧，辗转的掐着。

这调情般的玩弄让林在范有些招架不住，慢慢的卸了力。朴珍荣察觉到怀里的人软了身子，一点点的停了动作，毕竟他向来都有着理智。

“我想把你衣服扒了。”

朴珍荣的话成功的让林在范红了脸，好不容易平了呼吸开了口，只可惜声音却还是软软的：“让我出门吧，不然我真的迟到了。”

操，这声音听的朴珍荣腹下一紧，他现在可是一点都不想林在范去上班了，他应该在床上把面前这个人操出水才对，而不是像现在这样一板一眼的开着车！！！

林在范下车之前朴珍荣还是觉得可惜极了，“要不，车震吗？”

“滚！”

林在范看了眼表，行了，大型惨案。学生们应该来的都比他早了，进教室的时候班里倒是安静的要命，毕竟在他上楼梯的时候就已经打了上课铃，很好，开学第一天作为老师还是一名高三教师而且还是班主任的他居然迟到了！他已经收到了主任的微信，他下了课得去喝杯茶了。这个挨千刀的朴珍荣，看他回去不打死他的！

点名的时候发现不少人的目光都带着点儿温度盯着自己看，也对，毕竟他长得真的是还挺好看的了，全校最受欢迎的青年男性教师可不是开玩笑的。就因为这，朴珍荣滋长出了危机意识开始天天送他上下班。

诶，不过，这是有人开学第一天就迟到了吗？

“金有谦。”

“......”

“金有谦。”

“......”

“没来吗？”

“......”

嘶...看这名字是个男生无疑了，不会又是个问题学生吧？本来让他带个新班还是高三的班他压力就够大的了，要是再有个小霸王他可能真的会死。

算了，等人来了再说吧，是骡子是马到时候见，他还是先想想自己要怎么和主任喝茶吧。

课上的倒是无比顺利，就是他迈向主任办公室的步伐无比沉重，出来就更丧气了。不过还行，至少没有人身攻击，还算是和睦温馨的警告他作为高三班主任开学第一天就迟到是个什么玩意儿。

走回教学楼的路上，林在范正在回朴珍荣的微信，低着头就没看路，于是就撞人了，人家倒是没事，自己的教案反而掉了一地，人家不但没说什么还蹲下来帮自己收拾残局。

“啊，没事没事，我自己来就行，不好意思啊。”

“你...是老师？”

有些疑问的语气闯进了林在范的耳朵，下意识的抬起了头，对上了疑惑的眼神。这个学生还...还...还挺好看的，不过，一个男的怎么那么白啊？

“啊，对！”

“哦，看着你还挺年轻的，我还以为你是学生呢，老师好啊。”

“啊啊...哦...”

“给，剩下的老师自己整理吧，我刚被训了一顿现在得去准备挨下一顿了。”

“呃...”

“诶，老师，你还...蛮可爱的，哈哈，老师再见。”

感觉被人摸了摸头，林在范一时没反应过来，站起来之后再想找人发现人早己经没了踪影。

坐在办公室的时候，就他一个人，整理教案整理到无聊至极的林在范就把这事儿给朴珍荣发过去了。

——别让我看见他，我要把他手给剁了。

——你看今天回家，我不摸死你的。

——林在范，开学第一天你就给我危机感。

看着朴珍荣回复满屏的微笑，林在范偷偷笑出了声，真好，这种小确幸的感觉。

“老师。”

被一声突然的传唤弄的有些措不及防，抬头一看愣了半晌...

“你。”

“嗯，我。看来我是你班里的学生了。”

“你？”

“嗯，对，我。金有谦。”

这个时候的林在范还并不知道，金有谦这个名字居然会把他的生活搅得七零八落面目全非，如果知道，他宁愿现在把人给捅死然后去自首。

“哦，你就是金有谦啊。”林在范停了动作好像是在想什么，抬起头满脸疑惑的开口：“所以你说准备挨下一顿训，是我的吗？”

“是啊，但是现在我感觉我可能逃过一劫了。”

“嗯，你命好，赶上个没有训人技能点的班主任，而且我今天也迟到了，没什么立场说你。”林在范转回了头，视线落在了桌面上，把手里的教案摞整齐。

“诶，老师。”金有谦的手指点上了林在范的脖颈，“这是什么，红红的耶。”

被陌生人碰到皮肤的不适感让林在范下意思的躲了好远，什么自己的脖子上有什么吗？思绪往前飞了飞，该死的朴珍荣不会在出门之前压着他的时候给他嘬出了个草莓吧！

“啊啊...啊...没什么，可能是...蚊子咬的吧。”

看着林在范慌慌张张的样子，金有谦倒是也没再问下去。

“林在范。”

“嗯？”

“老师的名字啊，我记住了。”

金有谦自顾自说，倒是让林在范一时没反应过来这个学生刚才的直呼其名。

“老师，我先回去上课了。”

一脸人畜无害的关了门，走在回教室的路上，金有谦还是原形毕露了，他现在心里是极度兴奋的，什么蚊子啊，明明就是个吻痕，只不过这么看来，林在范已经有女朋友了？

那可真的是...更有趣了。

现在的金有谦就像是一头饿极了的狼突然看见了只羊，空无一人的办公室他碰到林在范的时候差点没忍住直接把人扑了，唯一让他停下来的理由就是他还真不知道这个地方到底有没有监控，虽然他不介意现场直播，但是里面那个人他感兴趣的打紧，别让人家没法儿做了人。

看来自己这一年的校园生活会很生动，本来没打算在学校度日的金有谦，觉得自己要备好小书包按天来打卡了。

林在范下班的时候，朴珍荣已经把车停在学校大门口了，开车门上车走人行云流水的一套动作倒是让坐在长椅上的金有谦看的碍眼的要命。

他可是真的没想到，居然...是个男的，这是让人捷足先登了呢，很好，好的很。盯着逐渐远去的车身，金有谦站起来，慢慢的勾起了一个势在必得的笑，朝着反方向大步流星的飘走了。

“今天陪我去上班吧，我想一直看着你。”朴珍荣的语气里挂着些不容抗拒的强势，林在范倒是也顺从的点了点头。

“好，顺便查岗。”

朴珍荣扣住了林在范的手慢慢的摩挲着，勾起一根手指把玩着弄的林在范痒痒的。

“好好开车。”

“放心吧，你在车上，我当然得好好开。”

下车的时候，朴珍荣一把抱住了林在范狠狠的往怀里收了收，“嗯，不想工作，想趴在你身上，你好香啊，快让我好好闻闻。”

“你真的是！”

其实林在范并不反感朴珍荣的工作环境甚至还有点儿喜欢。其实他和朴珍荣就是在这儿勾搭上的，那个时候他来这儿找他们班上“误入歧途”不回家的学生，结果问人的时候好巧不巧问了朴珍荣，结果学生没找到人还被拦了下来，他没去过夜店更没在夜店聊过天，那天朴珍荣贴在他耳朵上说的人生他早就忘光了，但这新奇的体验让他有点着迷，不约炮不打炮的他在几杯酒之后，就躺床上让朴珍荣上了。

本来朴珍荣觉得有点儿过意不去，不过看林在范并没有抗拒和抱怨，就理所应当的隔三差五把人上来上去。林在范就是从那个时候开始依赖上了这个人，他从小没爸后来又没了妈，因为家里没什么钱，无利可图，所以亲戚也把他当成空气。在没认识朴珍荣之前，他每天都过的浑浑噩噩，朴珍荣就像根救命稻草，给极度缺爱的他立了个后盾。

他真的好爱朴珍荣。

“第19个。”

朴珍荣有些宠溺的推给林在范一杯酒，看了看表离下班还有好几个小时，这是什么魔鬼试炼啊，他一会儿必须要在车里就把人给办了！

“你怎么魅力那么大啊，我不在的时候你是不是就把微信都给出去了，我生气了，我走了。”

“诶！我看你敢动，你敢动我明天就让你请假，我让你下不来床。”

“嘁，我去上厕所，讨厌！”

金有谦看见林在范的时候，内心惊讶到直接站住，目光跟着林在范的线路一刻不离。他是真没想到啊，来自家产业查个账，这是看见了什么宝贝。

林在范刚从厕所出来就被人拦住了，侧脸一看，“金有谦！你怎么在这儿！”

“老师，我没记得少爷里头有个叫林在范的啊，新来的？老师的副业吗？”

“你说什么呢！”林在范往旁边迈了一步准备离开，下一秒整个人都被拉了回来，被牢牢的困在了金有谦的双臂之间。

“看不出来啊，玩儿的挺嗨。”金有谦的一只手揽住了林在范的腰，把距离又缩近了些。

“你干什么！放开我！”

妈的，这真是个高三的学生吗，怎么比自己高这么多，力气还这么大。

林在范打心里开始慌了，这姿势他可不喜欢，之前还行。但是现在除了朴珍荣之外其他人的气息他确实是抗拒的要命。

“干你啊，老师。”


End file.
